<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>went out looking for love by zommijin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002757">went out looking for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zommijin/pseuds/zommijin'>zommijin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Zalex College Spin-off pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zommijin/pseuds/zommijin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex feels like he’s suddenly on the rooftop again; it’s only him and Zach, and their pining for each other against the world, and he wants to kiss him. </p>
<p>So he does.</p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>a rain kiss fic, b/c im still sad about zalex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>went out looking for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi ur probably here bc u need more zalex content right?? yeah me too</p>
<p>this is “inspired” by seventeen by troye sivan bc my media arts brain decided this song would be perfect to play in the background of this scene in a tv show— especially with the beat drop syncing up w/ the rain kiss?? pheww the power&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>idk listen to seventeen in the bg if u want</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, fuck,” Alex exhales, looking up at the darkened sky.</p>
<p>The soft blue of the sky had been completely swallowed up by billowing ash-grey clouds, and thunder rumbles quietly in the distance. </p>
<p>He and Zach are sitting on the wooden docks, scratches gracing the surface, overlooking the once-calm cerulean sea scattered with white sailboats, on a date. The date, since he had planned it, should’ve gone perfectly— except for once the weather forecast was right and a storm was on top of Evergreen. </p>
<p>Zach holds out his hand, watching the first few drops of rain dot his outstretched hand. The few drops turn into many within seconds, and a pellucid pool of water forms in the crevice of his palm. </p>
<p>”Well, shit,” Zach states. </p>
<p>He wipes his hand off on his jeans, mottling the blue denim with swaths of navy. He then goes to gather the armada of snacks they had brought; Diet Cokes, boxes of Mike and Ikes and Hot Tamales, and sweeps them into his olive green knapsack. </p>
<p>Another clap of thunder sends people around the dock to scatter like ants and head for cover. The sea crashes the edge of the wooden docks, coating the bottom of Alex’s boots with a salty spray. The booming greys of the sky represent his current mood; worsening by every passing moment. </p>
<p>”I’m sorry,” Alex starts, as Zach stands up, slinging the knapsack over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Guilt starts gnawing at his stomach, making his heart fluctuate and hands grow clammy. He should’ve known better. </p>
<p>“I should’ve known that it was going to rain, I am so sorry— this is all my fau—“ </p>
<p>“Shut up, dude,” Zach turns to face him, grin on his face, “since when have any of our plans ever gone our way anyways?” </p>
<p>Fat raindrops kiss Zach’s forehead, forming small rivulets that run down his cheeks, seeping into the fabric of his white shirt, making the material translucent and stick to his frame, but nothing seems to deter Zach’s mood. Alex can’t help the small smile that finds its way to his face. Zach always has a way to make everything seem okay, even in the worse-case scenarios. </p>
<p>”C’mon, let’s go back to my car,” Zach offers his hand, “we’ll figure things out from there like we always do.” </p>
<p>”Like we always do,” Alex echoes, and takes his awaiting hand. </p>
<p>Zach’s hand is warm, a contrast to the cold atmosphere brought on by the oncoming storm. His hand is larger, more worn and calloused from years of football and guitar, and Alex’s hand fits perfectly, their fingers intertwining. </p>
<p>Zach easily pulls Alex back onto his feet, and their eyes meet, through blankets of rain. An electrifying chill runs down his spine; and that couldn’t be blamed on the rain that’s soaking into his skin. </p>
<p>Then Zach’s hand is gone. </p>
<p>”Race you to the car!”</p>
<p>The sound of Zach’s shoes thundering down the wooden docks and laughter rings in the afternoon sky. </p>
<p>”Asshole!” Alex yells, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>Rain continues to pelt him like clear bullets; the soft surface of his sweater acting as a sponge, the soft beige turning into a darker tan. He starts a slow jog after Zach’s retreating form, before another clap of deafening thunder sends him scurrying down the docks. </p>
<p>“You started before you even said go!” Alex huffs, “cheater!” </p>
<p>Zach turns around at the end of the wooden docks, still laughing. The sound, barely audible over the heavy downpour and the waves crashing against the docks, still makes butterflies stir to life in Alex’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Screw you,” Alex grumbles, chest heaving, but still smiling despite it all. </p>
<p>He finally catches up to Zach standing a few feet away from his car— a silver-gray Audi, with a rather large dent on the side from some joyride that Zach had never talked about. </p>
<p>“You going to open this thing, or are you going to let me freeze to death?” Alex asks, passing Zach, and rests his forearm against the car’s window, which is slick from rainwater. </p>
<p>He turns to see Zach with a teasing smile that highlights his face, ”Oh, wow. Look at that. You beat me to the car, fair and square!”  </p>
<p>”Damn right I did,” Alex snorts, and the two boys stare at each other for a brief moment before bursting out into laughter. </p>
<p>He’s not even sure why they’re laughing, but he feels lightweight in the moment. It’s like being drunk. You laugh at everything and yet nothing at the same time. There’s a warm, comforting buzz in his stomach, and he feels pretty damn invincible. </p>
<p>He wants to remember this moment forever— even with the rain soaking into his skin and thunder drowning out every other noise. Time stills, and he looks up at Zach, his laughter slowly drifting off. </p>
<p>The golden light from the lone restaurant on the pier behind them silhouettes Zach’s tall figure with a golden glow, and Alex’s heart is suddenly stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>Strands of Zach’s dark hair are plastered to his forehead, and rainwater trickles down his cheek. He notices Alex staring and he pauses mid-laugh, his dark eyes twinkling in the fading light, and smile still gracing his face. Alex feels like he’s suddenly on the rooftop again; it’s only him and Zach, and their pining for each other against the world, and he wants to kiss him. </p>
<p>So he does.</p>
<p>And unlike the rooftop, this time Zach doesn’t pull away, and instead his hands find their way to Alex's waist and pulls him closer. The smell of Zach; a soft vanilla and the rain mingled together is intoxicating, and Alex wants more. Zach’s tongue is pressing into his mouth, and a soft whine escapes from his throat. His mouth parts slightly, letting Zach take control. </p>
<p>It feels so good. Impossibly good.</p>
<p>Zach’s fingers are tracing circles on his hipbones, keeping him grounded. He wants to be taken apart and put back together by Zach. His hands find Zach's face and he gently traces the outline of his jaw as he pulls apart to take a shaky gulp of air. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Alex blurts out. </p>
<p>Rain continues to pour down on them, and Alex isn’t sure whether he’s shaking from the cold or the kiss or the love confession— it’s probably all of the above. It feels like such a silly cliché, kissing in the rain. He would’ve definitely had made fun of himself in his high-school days, but he’s since learned to take each moment for what it’s worth. Even dumb kisses in the rain which will inevitably leave them both with a cold. </p>
<p>“I love you too, idiot.” Zach runs his hands down Alex’s waist. Their faces were close enough that their noses were  touching. “Why else would I have let you win the race?” </p>
<p>“You said I won fair and square,” Alex mumbles.</p>
<p>”Mm, whatever,” Zach lets out a soft laugh, his breath tickling Alex’s face, “let’s go back to kissing and deal with this argument later.”</p>
<p>“How about we continue this,” Alex gives Zach a quick kiss, “in the car, so we don’t die of hypothermia?” </p>
<p>“I was waiting for you to ask! Like, dude, my ass is freezing off,” Zach unlocks the car, and props the door open with his arm, a suggestive smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Plus, now we can do more than just kiss.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idc Zach’s petname for alex is “dude” and “standall” that is it, i do not make the rules.</p>
<p>I haven’t written in forever so pls forgive my shite skills.... uh comment n kudo away 😺😺😺😺😺😺😺😺 </p>
<p>anyways self-promoing my twt here: @hxmishduke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>